Anurag
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: A RajVi Fiction...Based on the storyline of Movie "Anurag" RajVi Lovers, hope you guys like it. Plz R&R! *LastChapterUpdated* [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo Everyone, M back with a new story…This time its Rajat-Purvi…. A RajVi Fiction.**

 _ **Disclaimer: The idea is taken from the old movie Anurag starring Vinod Khanna and Moushami Chatterji.**_ **In the story , its CID background. And I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Aastha Blind Home….**_

It was a Summers Evening. The Doctor and the Trustee of the blind home were out in the garden with the people. The trustee of the Blind home _**Vineet kumar**_ was sitting in the grass talking with the elderly people while the doctor named _**Aryan**_ was playing with the kids. Meanwhile, the gatekeeper of the building came to him…

Gatekeeper- Doctor saab, aapse koi milne aaya hai.

Aryan(smiles)- Unhe office mein bithao , main aata hun.

Girl(holds his hand)- Bhaiya, aap kahan jaa rahe ho?

Aryan(keeps his hand on her head)- Kahin nahi gudiya, main bas aata hun. Tum yahi baitho, thik hai.

Girl(nods)- Okay bhaiya, lekin aap jaldi aana…..mujhe darr lagta hai.

Aryan nods and signals Vineet to take care of the kids and moves in…He smiles as he catches the glimpse of the person…he hugs him….

" _ **Rajat Bhaiya….**_ _aap kaise ho? Aur dad?"_

 **Rajat** smiles and hugs him….

" _Main thik hu Aryan, tum kaise ho? Sab thik hai na?"_

Aryan(smiles)- Haan bhai, yahan pe jo sukoon milta hai na, wo aur kahin nahi. I know dad naraz hain lekin I am happy bhaiya.

Rajat(smiles)- Main samajhta hoon Aryan. Agar tu khush hai toh main bhi khush hu. Acha, ye bata , bachche kaise hain?

Aryan- Chalo na, aap bhi mil lo bachchon se.

Rajat smiles and nods….and follows him into the garden. The little girl named Sandhya moved to Aryan as she recognized him….

" _Aryan bhaiya…..aap aa gaye…...meri chocolate laaye ho na aap!"_

Aryan smiles…..

" _haan sandhya…ye lo chocolate….haath aage karo!"_

Meanwhile, Rajat bends to the level of the girl….

" _Ye raha sandhya ka favorite chocolate."_

And he keeps a chocolate on the girl's hand. The girl smiles…

" _Thank you Rajat uncle"_

The girl smiles which made him smile as well. Meanwhile, Vineet spots him and comes to him…

Vineet(shooks hands)- Kaise ho Rajat?

Rajat(smiles)- Thik hi hu. Tum kaise ho ? aur Aryan, uski wajah se zyada pareshani toh ni ho rahi na?

Vineet(smiles)- arey nahi, iske hone se mujhe bahut help milti hai. He's a nice person. Bachche toh iske saath hi rehte hain.

Rajat(smiles)- Chalo acha hai. Ye khush toh main khush.

Vineet- Acha chal, tu baith, main coffee mangvata hu.

Rajat- arey nai….main chalta hu. Baba ghar pe akele hain.

He turned to move when they heard a soft and melodious voice…

 _ **neend churaaye, chain churaaye, daaka daale teri bansee**_ …

Vineet smiled as he looked into the direction. Rajat looked at him…

Rajat- yahan kaun gaana ga raha hai?

Vineet(smiles)- Ye _**Purvi**_ hai, bahut khubsurat hai bus bhagwan ne uski aankhon ki roshni li.

Rajat- kaise?

Vineet- Ek accident mein..aao tumhe usse milvaata hun.

He took him towards where purvi was…

 _ **neend churaaye, chain churaaye, daaka daale teri bansee**_ …

 _ **are din-dahaade**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **are din-dahaade, chori kare, raat bhar jagaaye**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **daaka dale teri bansi**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **ho nind churaaye, chain churaaye, daaka daale teri bansi**_ __

Rajat was mesmerized with her voice. He looked at her ….she was so calm with a smile playing on her lips. Aryan moves to sit near her….she recognizes him and holds his hand….

 _ **man mein lage aise agan, jaise chamake bijuriya baadal mein…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **chup ke kabhi le jaungi, teri bansi chhupaake aanchal mein**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **kaahe shaam dhale**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **kaahe shaam dhale, kadam tale, mujhako bulaaye**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **daaka dale teri bansi**_ __

Rajat was mesmerized looking at Purvi. He smiled as she continued singing… She stood up doing some actions with the song…

 _ **samajhi thi main, natakhat hai tu, bas maakhan churaaya karata hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **deevaani main, na jaane too, kaahe panaghat pe aaya karta hai**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **mohe laaj aaye**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **mohe laaj aaye, haay nahi baat kahi jaaye**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **daaka dale teri bansi**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **ho neend churaye**_ _ **….chain churaye….daaka dale teri bansi…**_

She moved forward…

 _ **bansi ki dhun sunake piyaa, jiya mera kaheen kho jaata hai..**_

She moved forward on her own, but being unknown to the surroundings, she lost her balance over the stone while Rajat close to her , hold her. She hold his hands and smiles….

 _ **bansi ki dhun sunke piya, jiya mera kahin kho jaata hai…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **main kya kahoon, kya na kahoon, mohe na jaane kya ho jaata hai**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **geet preet bhare**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **geet preet bhare gaaye, sudh-budh bisaraaye**_ _ **…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **daaka dale teri bansi**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **ho o neend churaye chain churaye daaka daale teri bansi**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **ho daaka dale teri bansi….**_

Rajat was so mesmerized that he still held her hands. When she stopped singing….he said….

" _aapki awaaz bahut khubsurat hai….bahut acha gaati hai aap!"_

Purvi smiled…. _"Jii shukriya!"_

He was about to say something , but his phone rang. He made her stand and then attended the call.

.

.

" _yes sir…!"_

 _._

" _Okay sir, main aata hu."_

He then glanced at purvi. He wanted to talk to her, know about her, listen her voice but he had to go. He turned to Aryan.

Rajat- Aryan, abhi main chalta hu. Agle Sunday fir aaunga. Apna khayal rakhna.

Aryan- Okay bhaiya…fir main aapko Purvi didi se bhi milvaunga.

Rajat(Smiles)- Thik hai.

And he leaves from there.

 _ **Rajat's POV- Purvi…..kitna sundar naam hai….aur vo bhi kitni khubsurat hai…**_ ( _he smiled)_ _ **main tumse milne aaunga ….bahut jald!"**_

And he speeds up to reach the bureau.

 **A/N: Okay…here is the first glimpse of the chaptr…**

 **Mithi and to al RajVi lovers- I hope its upto your expectations. Do lemme know.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Guys…..Back with a new you to all the lovely people who reviewed on the story. I am glad that you people liked it.**

 **Here's the new update !**

 **Happy Reading…**

Rajat reached the bureau as Duo called him for a case. That day, he seemed happy. One reason being, he met his brother and second _**Purvi.**_ Her voice was still echoing in his head. Soon, he was back in his cop mode and they went off to solve the case.

.

The day passed in a blur. The officers succeeded to wrap up the case soon. The officers were busy wrapping up their things….while Rajat was humming the song….

 _ **neend churaaye, chain churaaye, daaka daale teri bansee**_ …

 _ **neend churaaye, chain churaaye, daaka daale teri bansee**_ …

Duo shared a glance. Rajat didn't like singing or humming songs much, but today he was doing the same. ABhijeet moved to ask him when his phone rang….he picked it up…..

" _haan Aryan bol!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Acha…..kab? next weekend?"_ (he seemed thoughtful)

 _._

 _._

" _Purvi bhi hogi?"_ (he asked after thinking much)

 _._

He smiles…ofcourse he loved her voice and smile. He did wanted to meet her, listen her melodious voice.

" _Acha baba…theek hai, main aaunga. Haan haan….acp sir se bhi baat karta hoon."_

He smiled and hung up the call. He turned to pick up his things when Abhijeet called him….

Abhijeet- kahan jaana hai Rajat?

Rajat(smiles)- Sir, aapko toh pata hain na mera chota bhai Aryan, Astha blind home mein kaam karta hain. Usko wahan zyada khushi milti hain.

Abhijeet- haan haan, kaisa hain wo?

Rajat- wo toh ekdum thik hain. Aaj bhi main wahin se aaya tha. ABhi Aryan ka hi phone tha, Wahan ke sab log ek charity show karne wale hain. Bas usi ke liye invite kar raha tha.

Daya- waah…achi baat hain. Toh tum jaoge?

Rajat(Smiles)- haan sir, wahan ke trustee , jo mera bahut acha dost hai, wo toh chahta hain , hum sab jaaye.

Daya(smiles)- haan , jaana toh chahiye. Agar waqt mila toh hum bhi chalenge tumhare saath….kyun abhijeet?

Abhijeet- haan haan, zaroor chalenge.

Rajat- haan sir….plz chaliyega…usey acha lagega.

Daya- haan chalo, ab bahut derr ho gayi hai. Ghar chalte hain.

The three of them left from bureau. Rajat moved to his home…..

.

He was thinking about Purvi. This girl was beautiful, she had a charming smile,a sweet voice and polite nature. But….

.

Gosh! Why was he thinking of her? Did he started liking her? Within first meet?

.

He wanted to meet her again…..yes, his heart longed to meet her, to have a glance of her.

.

He stopped the car with a jerk. He took out his phone, dialed a number….

" _Hello_ _ **Vineet**_ _! Mujhe tumse milna hai. kya hum abhi mil sakte hain.?"_

.

" _Great! Tum mujhe Café Lounge mein milo, malad Sector 2 mein jo hai, wahan!"_

And he hunged up the call, accelerated his car and moved to Café Lounge.

.

.

 _ **Café Lounge…**_

Rajat moved in and took over a table. He sat there waiting for his friend. Meawhile, the waiter asked him for the order, to which he politely denied saying that he was waiting for someone. After a while, Vineet arrived. He took his seat opposite Rajat…..

" _Ab batao Rajat, raat ko 10 baje yahan kyun bulaya?"_

Rajat ordered for two hot coffee and then glanced at vineet.

Rajat- Vineet, mujhe tumse kuch puchna hai.

Vineet- haan pucho na…..lekin wait! Kahin tum charity show ke baare mein baat toh nahi kar rahe na?

Rajat(smiles)- nahi yaar, tumhare show mein main aaunga. But mujhe tumse **Purvi** ke baare mein baat karni hai.

Vineet(looked at him)- kyun …usne kya kiya? Dekh wo innocent bachchi hai.

Rajat- arey, maine kab kaha usne kuch kiya.

Vineet- toh tu kyun puch raha hai uske baare mein? Ab hai toh tu CID wala na! main toh darr gaya! (he looked at him with scared expression)

Rajat(laughed)- arey nahi baba! Main bas ye jaanna chahta hoon ki uske saath hua kya hai? aur kya main usse mil sakta hoon.

Vineet- Dekh bhai…..tu usse kabhi bhi mil skta hai. but tu thehra busy. Par haan, tu kabhi bhi aa jaana…..purvi tujhe vahin milegi. Bechari kitni achi hai , lekin kismet dekh, uski aakhein hi chin gayi.

Rajat- haan, isi baat ka dukh hai. wo toh hai bhi itni khubsurat.

Vineet- haan, so toh hai. toh filhal janab ko usse milna hai?

Rajat- han, milna toh hai.

Vineet- toh thik hai….kal aa jaana sham ko.

Rajat- acha, lekin kyat um mujhe purvi ki medical file de paoge?

Vineet(thoughtfully)- kya karega tu?

Rajat- vineet plzz….de skta hain kya?

Vineet- thik hai, kal office mein milo mujhse.

Rajat smiles…. _"Okay sir….kal sham ko milte hain."_

Vineet smiles, both the buddies have coffee and leave for their homes..

.

.

 _ **Next Day….Evening 7pm…**_

 _ **Astha Blind Home….**_

The weather was pleasant that day. Cool wind was blowing around. Rajat entered into the gate of the blind home and was hugged by Aryan. The kids also recognized him with his footsteps.

.

" _Rajat Uncle aa gaye…hamara chocolate kahan hain!"_

Rajat smiles and distributes the chocolates among the children. The children seemed happy. He, then moved to Vineet, who was sitting with elderly people. Vineet hugged him….

" _Aa gaye tum. Acha chalo, tumhe purvi se milvaata hoon."_

They moved towards Purvi, she was sitting on the swing with a friend of hers and was laughing. Rajat glanced at her…he was kinda lost in her smile, it was like since ages, he hadn't laughed freely, neither had seen anyone laugh the way she was.

Vineet snipped his fingers in front of him and Rajat came out of his trance. Here, purvi sensed that VIneet was there..

Purvi- vineet, tum yahan? Kya hua?

Vineet(sits beside her)-haan Pari main! Tujhe kisi se milvaana hai.

Purvi(tries to search for his hand and holds it)- lekin kisse?

Vineet- arey, mera dost hai…..uska naam hai rajat.

Purvi- Rajat! Naam toh acha hain. Lekin hai kahan tumhara dost?

Vineet- thik tumhare saamne.

Purvi stands from her place while Rajat moves forward …

" _Hi Purvi….i am rajat!"_

Purvi moves her hand in the direction of the voice, rajat held her hand, she smiled.

Purvi- Hi Rajat! Nice to meet you.

Rajat(smiles)- same here.

Vineet- lekin pari, zara bach ke….ye banda police wala hai.

Purvi- police wala? Wow!

Vineet- haan, matlab…CID inspector Rajat.

Purvi grew sad listening to vineet. He held her hand….

" _Banna toh mujhe bhi CID officer hi tha, lekin kismet dekho meri…..main yahan hoon."_

Rajat looked at her…..

" _Relax Purvi, tumhare liye kuch aur acha hoga. Dekhna tum! Apne sapne tum khud sach karogi"_

Purvi smiles faintly….

" _ab main kuch nahi kar sakti Rajat ji….kuch nahi. Ab bas zindagi bhar aise hi rehna hoga mujhe."_

Vineet interrupted….

" _arey parii…aisa nahi bolte….sab acha hoga …dekhna tu."_

He hugs her. While Rajat stands back and thinks….

" _tumhara sapna zaroor sach hoga purvi…zaroor hoga. Ye Rajat Kumar ka vaada hai."_

And he signals rajat to meet him in his office. And moves back to his brother.

 **A/N: Okay...here I end…**

 **Hope everyone likes it…specially RajVi Lovers.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya….M back with another Rajvi update. Hope RajVi lovrs like it. Sorry for the delay caused.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot.!**

 **Happy reading!**

 _ **Same Day, Vineet's Office….**_

Vineet took Rajat inside to his office. Both of them settled on chairs and Vineet ordered two coffees. Vineet glanced at Rajat…

Vineet- Rajat, tujhe Purvi ki medical reports kyun chahiye?

Rajat(looks at him)- Main jaanna chahta hoon ki kya operation se uski aankhon ki roshni wpaas aa skti hai ya nahi!

Vineet- Maine koshish ki thi Rajat, lekin kuch nahi pata chala. Aur phir , Purvi ne mana kar diya kuch karne se.

Rajat- Jaanta hoon Vineet , tune koshish ki hogi, lekin main bhi koshish karna chahta hoon. Uski…..usme maine ek lagan dekhi hai Vineet. Jaisa usne kaha ki wo ek CID officer banna chahti hain(was cut by vineet)

Vineet- Haan Rajat, uski CID ki training chal rahi thi. Chhutiyon pe wo ghar aayi thi, aur wapas lautte waqt accident ho gaya. Uncle aunty ke saath sath Purvi ne apne aankhon ki roshni bhi kho di. Bahut udaas ho gayi thi wo!

Rajat- han lekin , ab kaafi sambhal gayi hai. Vineet! Main bas itna chahta hoon ki uske adhoore sapne ko pure karne mein uski madad karu. Tum mujhe uski medical reports do. Aur han, usko kuch mat bataana.

Vineet(Smiles and nods)- Okay Boss! Tum ruko , main purvi ki medical file leke aata hoon.

Rajat nods while Vineet moves to find Purvi's medical file. He came out after 10 mins and hands a file to Rajat.

Vineet- Isme Purvi ki saari details hain. Tumhe jo karna hai karo. lekin ek vaada karna hoga tumhe, tum jo bhi karoge usse meri Pari udaas nahi honi chahiye…samjhe!

Rajat(Smiles)- Purvi udaas nahi hogi….ye mera tumse vaada hai Vineet. Aur uska sapna pura karvana mera khud se vaada hai.

VIneet smiles and hugs Rajat and after that , Rajat left for his home.

.

.

 _ **Rajat's Home….**_

After having dinner with his father and giving him medicines, Rajat moved to his room. He glanced at the file on the bed and started reading it. It contained all her reports and some of her pictures. He smiles as he saw one of her picture,where she was wearing purple colored shirt and black jeans. She seemed quite confident in the picture.

 _ **Rajat's POV: Mujhe kisi bhi tarah Purvi ke sapne pure karne confident hain, samajhdaar hain…..CID ki training le rahi thi lekin….**_ (pause) _**lekin main uska yeh sapna tootne nahi dunga. Mujhe Purvi ki madad karni hogi. Agar wo thik ho sakti hai toh main uska ilaaj karvaunga. Mujhe …..haan….mujhe Tarika se baat karni hogi. Kal subah hi karta hoon."**_

 _ **.**_

He goes to sleep thinking about Purvi.

.

.

 _ **Next Morning….CID Bureau…**_

Rajat was the first to reach. Tarika, too, entered the bureau. She glanced at rajat….

Tarika- Kya hua rajat? Kyun bulaya?

Rajat(moves to her)- Tarika, main chahta hoon ki tum ye file padho. Ye Purvi naam ki ladki ki medical file hain. She has lost her eyes in an accident. Tum mujhe batao,, if we can go for eye operation. (he seemed worried)

Tarika- tum isey kaise jaante ho? Aur ye hain kaun?kahan rehti hain? (she enquired looking at her picture)

Rajat- Astha blind home mein rehti hain, jahan Aryan kaam karta hain. Bahut pyaari ladki hain. CID officer banne ka sapna hain uska! Main bas uski madad karna chahta hoon!

Tarika(smiles)-thik hain, main tumhe sham ko batati hoon. Aur haan, mujhe bhi isse milna hain. Dikhne mein toh badi pyaari hain.

Rajat(smiles)- Sach mein bahut pyaari hain.

Meanwhile, Duo entered and saw Rajat and Tarika talking. Abhijeet moved to them and hears Rajat…

Abhijeet- Kaun pyaari hain? Koi girlfriend dhundh li kya?

Rajat- Nahi Sir, ek dost hain. Uska naam Purvi hain.

Abhijeet- Achcha! Toh uske baare mein Tarika se kya baat kar rahe ho?

Rajat(Smiles)- Sir, she is blind, main chahta hoon uski madad karna. (he once again remembered her.)

Daya-Acha, ye toh achchi baat hain.

Tarika- Acha Rajat, main tumhe sham ko batati hoon, aur haan , mujhe bhi Purvi se milvaoge?

Rajat- Sure! (he smiles)

Tarika leaves the bureau while the bureau phone rings with a case ofcourse.

.

The day passes in a blur, with the team running here and there looking for the culprit.

.

 _ **7 PM…Bureau…**_

After the paper work everyone was packing their things. That's when , Tarika entered the bureau….

" _Rajat! "_

Rajat looked at her and moved to her….

Rajat- Haan Tarika! Can we move forward for operation?

Tarika(smiles)- Haan, wahi batane aayi hu. Meri ek friend hai , she is eye specialist, tum chaho toh main usse baat kar skti hu.

Rajat(smiles wide)- haan Tarika, please baat karo. aur aaj main Vineet se bhi baat karunga. Wohi Pari…..i mean Purvi ko convince kar skta hain.

Tarika(Smiles)- thik hai, main kal usse baat karti hoon. Acha, waise tum abhi jaoge _Pari_ se milne? (she pressurized the name Pari)

Rajat(with a sweet smile)- haan, jaunga main Vineet se milne.

Tarika- tum apne dost se baat karna aur main Purvi se mil lungi. Please!

Rajat- thik hai Chalo!

With that everyone left the bureau.

.

 _ **Astha Blind Home…**_

Rajat entered inside the gate and the kids , who recognized him with his footsteps shouted for him….

" _Rajat Uncle!"_

He smiled and distributed the chocolates to them. He makes Tarika meet Aryan.

Aryan- Bhai, Vineet sir toh peeche wale garden mein hain. Aaj sab bade log wahan baithe hain.

Rajat- Acha thik hain. Tu bachchon ka dhyan rakh , main aata hoon.

Aryan- okay bhai!

Rajat and Tarika moved towards the other garden….

Tarika- Sach mein Rajat, kabhi kabhi yahan aakar bhi samay bitana chahiye…kitni shaanti hai. Aur bachche, wo toh tumhe pehchan ke hi khush ho gaye they.

Rajat- haan tarika, aur pata hai jab kabhi main is raaste se ghar jaata hoon, toh bas Aryan se milta hoon, us din mere paas chocolates nahi hote toh sab naraz ho jaate hain. Phir Vineet se kehta hoon ki inhe chocolates khilaaye.

Tarika(Smiles)-Hmm…lagta hai tum unke favorite uncle ho!

They both smiled and were about to enter the garden when they heard a beautiful voice…

 _ **Sun ri pawan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sun ri pawan pawan purawaiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mai hoon akeli**_

 _ **Alabeli**_ __ _ **Tu saheli meri ban ja sathiya…**_

Rajat smiles on hearing the voice.. Tarika looks at him and he assures her….

" _Ye Purvi hain. She sings so well"_

They moved inside and saw Vineet and Purvi sitting together and Purvi singing...

 _ **Sun ri pawan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sun ri pawan pawan purawaiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mai hoon akeli**_

 _ **Alabeli**_ __ _ **Tu saheli meri ban ja sathiya…**_

Vineet glanced at him and stands to greet...Purvi feels someone else's presence…she also stood up…

Purvi- Kya hua vineet?kaun hai?

Vineet(smiles)- Rajat hai. Aaya hai tumse milne!

Purvi-Mujhse milne! Wo kyun bhala?

Rajat moves to her….

Rajat- Tumse dosti karne aur tumhe gaate hue sunne ke liye.

Purvi(a smile forms on her lips)- aap mujhse dosti karenge?

Rajat- haan, ab tum Vineet ki dost ho, aur Vineet mera dost hain , toh tum bhi meri dost hui na! (he looks at her and she was silent for a moment , but stretches her hand , the very next moment)

Purvi- Friends?

Rajat(Smiles and holds her hand)- Yes! Friends….nahi Best Friends!

Purvi(laughs)- thank you!

Rajat- Thanks nahi, gaana sunana padega!

Purvi nods and continues….

 _ **Sun ri pawan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sun ri pawan pawan purawaiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mai hoon akeli**_

 _ **Alabeli**_ __ _ **Tu saheli meri ban ja sathiya…**_

 _ **Chal too mera aanchal thamke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Anajane raste iss gam ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chal too mera aanchal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thamke anajane raste iss gam ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sathi hain yeh mere nam ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nain yeh nigode kis kam ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dole mera mann aise jaise naiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mai hoo akeli alabeli**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too saheli meri ban ja sathiya**_

Tarika and Rajat admired her singing. Tarika was quite impressed. Purvi gets up from the swing and moves…

 _ **Sun ri pawan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sun ri pawan pawan purawaiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mai hoon akeli**_

 _ **Alabeli**_ __ _ **Tu saheli meri ban ja sathiya…**_

Purvi moved in a direction…

 _ **Koyi toh ho aisa puchhe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bat jo giru toh pakad lewe hath jo**_

She hit a stone on her way and was about to fall when rajat held her…She smiles and turns around…  
 _ **Koyi toh ho aisa puchhe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bat jo giru toh pakad lewe hath jo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hase roye sada mere sath**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo soye jage sang din rat jo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aise ho milan jaise dhup chhaiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mai hoo akeli alabeli**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too saheli meri ban ja sathiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sun ri pawan sun ri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pawan pawan purawaiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mai hoo akeli alabeli**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too saheli meri ban ja sathiya.**_

She ends the song and everyone claps for her. Tarika moves forward….

Tarika- Purvi, tum sach mein bahut achcha gaati ho! (she speaks softly)

Purvi- Thank you par aap?

Tarika- Main Rajat ki behen hoon. Tum meri dost banogi?

Purvi(thinks)- Sure, kyunki aap meri dos ki behen hain. (she giggles)

Rajat, Vineet and Tarika laughs. Rajat moves to Purvi…

Rajat- Lekin Purvi…..(she holds his hand)

Purvi-Mere dost mujhe Pari kehte hain. Aap bhi wahi kahiye!

Rajat(Smiles)- Okay pari….tumhe mujhse ek waada karna hoga ki ab jab bhi hum milenge , tum mujhe kuch gaa kar sunaogi….

Purvi- Ummm…okay! Pakka promise! Par apko mujhse milne ke liye aana padega….jaanti hoon aap CID mein hain lekin aapko har Sunday aanahoga.

Aryan(Who had come there)- Purvi Didi…..Bhaiya har Sunday ko aayenge….unka waaada hai mujhse!

Rajat(Smiles)- haan haan, aaunga….pakka waada!

Purvi smiles, Rajat looks at Tarika to talk to her and moves to Vineet…

.

Vineet- haan Rajat bol! Kya faisla diya Tarika ji ne?

Rajat- Hum Purvi ka operation karva sakte hain. Tarika will talk to her friend. Please tu Purvi se baat kar!

Vineet- thik hain! Main karta hoon.

.

" _Mujhe kisi se koi baat nahi karni! Rajat ji , Vineet please! Main jaisi hoon , khush hoon… "_

They turned to find Purvi behind them and she turned to aaryan to take her to room.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay! Toh ab Purvi ne mana kar diya…**

 **Kya Vineet aur Rajat usey mana payenge?**

 **Kya Rajat khudse kiya vaada pura kar paayega…**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyo….Long time….sorry !  
Here's the new update. Hope you people will like it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the previous a lot! **

**Happy Reading!**

Purvi heard Rajat and Vineet talking, and she said a NO for any treatment. She asked Aryan to take her to her room. Rajat looked at Vineet worriedly….

Vineet(sighs)- Usey pasand nahi yeh sab Rajat. Shayad humne uski purani yaadein taaza kar di.

Rajat- Vineet, wo teri dost hai na? tu usse baat kar. Hum uske ache ke liye hi soch rahe hain na.

Vineet- Wo ladki bahut ziddi hai Rajat. Aasani se nahi maanegi.

Rajat(kept his hand on his shoulder)- Dekh Vineet, main bas uske sapne ko pura karna chahta hoon. Jab humare paas chances hain toh hume wo step lene mein kya burai hai? Purvi strong hai, bas thoda s astron hona hoga, tum par ya mujhpar vishwas karna hoga.

Rajat seemed worried for his new friend. She maybe angry with him, but he wanted her to live her dream. Vineet looked at him and pressed on his shoulder…

" _Relax Rajat! Main kal subah Purvi se Baat karunga. Main bhi chahta hoon ki wo apne sapne pure kare."_

Rajat smiled at him and then left from there.

.

 _ **Purvi's Room….**_

Vineet moved to her room to have a check on Purvi. He found her sitting on the bed, her head in her knees. Aryan was trying to talk to her, but she wasn't interested. He entered in and sat on the bed..

" _Purvi"_

He called her softly. She looked up at him and then said….

" _Tum apne dost ko samjha do Vineet ki mujhe koi treatment nahi karvana. Main jaisi hoon, achi hoon. Aur yahan khush hoon. Please unse keh do ki wo kisi se koi baat na kare."_

Her voice choked as she was crying. Vineet didn't say a word, but hugged her. He caressed her head in order to make her quiet. He parted the hug and and cupped her face…

" _Purvi, main jaanta hoon , tum aisa kyun keh rahi ho, par tumhare saamne abhi puri life hai, aur agar Rajat chahta hai toh try karne mein kya harz hai."_

 _._

She held his hands….

" _Aur agar unke us ilaaj se bhi koi farak nahi pada toh? Main already bahut dard sehen kar chuki hoon Vineet, aur nahi sehna chahti. Main yahan, tumhare aur Aryan ke saath khush hoon."_

Vineet sighed. He knew she won't understand his reasons. He patted on her cheek….

" _Okay baba…relax! Abhi tum aaram karo..okay. Hum kal baat karenge."_

He made her lie on the bed was continuously patting on her head, until she went asleep. He took a deep breath as he looked ta her calm face and moved out of her room. Aryan followed him….

" _Vineet Sir…purvi didi thik ho sakti hain na? Unki aankhon ki roshni waapas aa sakti hain na?"_

He looked at him….

" _Han Aryan! Rajat toh yahi keh raha hai. Tum ek kaam karo, kal subah rajat ko yahan bula lo. Mujhe usse milna hai…okay?"_

Aryan nodded…. _"Thik hai, main Bhai ko bol dunga."_

Vineet smiled… _"Ab main nikal raha hoon, tum bhi aaram karo. "_

Vineet left and Aryan closed all the doors and went to sleep in his room.

.

 _ **Next Morning….11 am.**_

The kids were playing in the garden while the elder people were in the back garden with Vineet. Purvi was sitting on the swing but was not in her usual self. Vineet noticed that. HE went and sat near her…..

" _Kya baat hai Purvi, aaj kuch gaa kar nahi sunaogi?"_

" _Nahi, mera mann nahi hai!"_ she replied with a sad tinge in her voice.

" _Apne dost ko bhi nahi sunaogi. U promised me Purvi!"_ purvi sat up straight on hearing this from Rajat.

She searched for Vineet's hand…..

" _Vineet, inse kaho yahan se chale jaayein. Mujhe inse koi baat nahi karni."_ Purvi turned to his side.

Rajat knew she was angry on him. He smiled a bit…

" _acha thik hai Purvi, main chala jaunga, but abhi ek baar toh mujhse baat kar lo. Aur phir yeh jo chocolate icecream main laaya hoon, yeh pighal jayegi toh khaane mein maza nahi aayega na!"_ he wanted her to atleast talk to him.

His trick worked. She chuckled….

" _Chocolate icecream? Kahan hain?"_

Rajat smiled and placed the cone in her hand. A smile appeared on her face. Vineet signaled him to sit beside her and talk. Purvi started eating her icecream and Rajat was watching her. She was confident and jovial girl , who was determined for her goals. She was beautiful and a down to earth person. Her smile, if the reason was him, meant a lot.

While havinf her icecream she finally spoke…

" _Pata hai Rajat, pehle Papa mujhe aise hi icecream treat dete they…..but ab….."_ her voice broke.

Rajat reached for her hand and pressed lightly….

" _Purvi, kya hua jo Papa nahi hai, main hoon na, Vineet bhi toh hain."_

She smiled…. _"Haan, Vineet ne mujhe bahut sambhala hai. Pata nahi uske yeh ehsaan main kaise chukaungi."_

Rajat smiled….. _"Apne sapne pure karke. Jo sapna tumne dekha tha, jo tumhare baba ka bhi sapna tha, usey pura karo Purvi…..CID Inspector Purvi bano."_

Purvr freed her hand from his grip on listening this.

" _Yeh aap kya keh rahe hai. Main toh ab ineligible hoon. Main dekh bhi nahi sakti. Main kaise….CID inspector ban sakti hoon?"_

Rajat stood from his place….

" _Kyun nahi ban sakti purvi? Tum jo chaho wo kar sakti ho. Bas will power stron honi chhaiye. Main jaanta hoon kit u bahut strong ho. Ek baar apne is dost pe bhi bharosa kar lo."_

 _._

" _Purvi , main nahi jaanta ki kyun, par main tumhari madad karna chahta hoon. Main chahta hoon ki tumhare chehre ki udaasi muskan mein badal sapne ko jeena seekho Purvi , main hoon na! "_

 _._

" _Main dekh sakta hoon ki tum ek achi cid officer banogi. Please purvi, apne liye, apne maa baba ke liye…..unke liye jo tmse pyar karte hain….ek kadam aage toh badhao, sab thik ho jayega…please purvi."_

He turned to look at her. She was silently listening to him. She moved close to her and held her hands….

" _Purvi bolo! Kyat um apne sapne pure karna nahi chahti? Purvi jab tumhare thik hone ka chance hai toh kyun na hum us taraf kadam badhayein? Maine ek vaada kiya hai khudse….tumhare sapna pura karne ka…bolo sath dogi mera?"_

Her expressions changed, tears rolled down. She clutched his hands….

" _Haan…..main aapka saath dungi. Aap jo kahenge wo karungi. Aaj tak kisi ne mera sapna pura krne ka vaada nahi kiya…..par main aapka saath zarur dungi."_

A smile made way on his face. He rubbed off her tears and held her hands…

" _Thanks Purvi! Thank you so kal hi Doctor hi time leta hoon."_

Purvi , too, smiled and then they moved inside into their rooms.

.

 **A/N: Toh Purvi ne maan li rajat ki baat?**

 **AB kya hoga aage? Kya rajat apna vaada pura kar paayega?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello…an update! Very late I am , I know! Sorry for that! But, here's a new update!**

 **Hope you will like it. Peep in!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning..**_

Rajat came up to the Astha Blind home, to take Purvi. had taken time from her friend, who was also an eye specialist. She told Rajat to bring Purvi to the bureau and then, she will accompany them from the bureau. He went straight to Vineet's cabin …

" _Good Morning Vineet!"_

" _Good Morning Rajat! Aaj jaldi aa gaye?"_ Vineet said greeting him back.

Rajat smiled… _"Haan yaar, actually Doctor se time liya hua hai na, I want to be early."_

Vineet smiles…. _"Jaanta hoon, Purvi taiyari ho gayi hai, main usey leke aata hoon."_

Rajat nodded….but as he turned, he found Purvi standing with Aryan. Purvi seemed cheerful and he greeted them…. _"Good Morning!"_

Vineet smiled and moved closer to her, patted on her cheeks… _"Ready for a new beginning?"_

Purvi smiled and nodded… _"Haan, par mujhe darr lag raha hai. Tum bhi chalo na please!"_

Rajat came to them and took her hand in his…. _"Purvi, tumhe apne dost pe vishwas hai na?"_

Purvi nodded her head…. _"haan…..lekin…."_ but was cut by Vineet.

" _Toh, fir har darr ko apne mann se nikal do aur Rajat ke saath jao. Sab acha hi hoga! Aur fir main toh hoon hi na…..main aaunga tumse milne."_

Purvi nodded… _"Okay….toh apna aur Aryan ka khayal rakhna…okay?"_

Vineet smiled at her innocence. After that , Purvi left with Rajat.

.

 _ **CID Bureau**_

Rajat and Purvi reached the bureau and Rajat helped Purvi move inside the bureau. It was around 9:30 am, and when they entered the bureau, most of the officers were in the bureau. Everyone turned up to them and smiled. As rajat had already told them about his collegues, she wished them cheerfully. came to her and lifted her face up….

" _toh tum ho rajat ki khaas dost..haan!"_

Purvi smiled….. _"Haan, dost toh hoon. But inhone toh mujhe dost se badhkar samjha. Koi dost ke liye itna nahi karta, jitna Rajat mere liye kar rahe hain."_

Rajat smiled and held her hand…. _"Meri jagah agar koi aur hota toh wo bhi yahi karta Purvi. So, ab sochna chhodo. Hume chalna chahiye…appointment hain!"_

Tarika smiled…. _"Haan, Maine Sara se time le liya hai. Pehle wo Purvi ka checkup karegi, fir treatment shuru karegi."_

Rajat smiles… _"thik hai Tarika, chalo!"_

She nodded and they left to meet .

.

 _ **Maxcare Hospital**_

Rajat, Purvi and Tarika reached hospital. asked for , as she was her friend. The receptionist called and told them to move to her cabin.

.

 _ **'s Cabin…**_

Sara invited them in. Tarika had already told her about Purvi's case. They got seated and Tarika introduced Purvi to Sara…

" _Sara, yeh hai tumhari nayi patient. Aur yeh kisi ke vaade ka sawal hai, hume yeh case dhyan se handle karna hoga."_

" _haan Tarika, I know. I promise, hume solution zarur milega. Purvi ke thik hone ke chances hain. Sab thik ho jayega."_ Sara said looking at Purvi.

" _Lekin, agar aisa nahi hua toh?"_ asked purvi who was still afraid. Her hold on Rajat's hand grew tighter. Rajat looked at her….

" _Purvi, please daro mat. Hum hain na tumhare saath. Aur phir hain, kuch nahi hoga."_ He tried convincing her.

held Purvi's hand….. _"Purvi, don't worry. I will do your checkup today and then start your treatment. Main tumse chhupa kar kuch nahi karungi. Aap sabki consent ke bina kuch nahi karungi. Tumhe himmat rakhni hogi. Aur waise mujhe pata chala ki tum CID training le rahi thi, toh CID ke log toh bahut bahadur hote hain….tumhe bhi toh wahi banna hai…be strong!"_

Purvi smiled a bit…. _"Okay, I trust you. Main aapko har tarah se cooperate karungi. "_

The three of them smiled and took her for checkups while Rajat and Tarika waited in her cabin.

A while later…. came into her cabin, and Rajat and Tarika asked her for the results. Listening to her a smile crept on Rajat's face and he thanked her and hugged Purvi, who came there with the nurse.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay..an update! Short one though!**

 **Sorry, could manage this much! Will be updating soon!**

 **Till then lemme know, how was this update!**

 **Please R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Another update!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed on this story. Here is the new update. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Happy Reading.**

Rajat, Purvi and Tarika headed out of the hospital and moved towards Rajat's car. Tarika held Purvi from her shoulders…. _"Relax Purvi! Ab sab thik ho jayega. Tum phir se dekh paogi. Aur phir tumhe apne sapne bhi toh sach karne hain. Hain na?"_

Purvi smiled and took her hand in hers… _"Haan, aur yeh sab aapke aur Rajat ke bina possible nahi ho you very much."_

Tarika smiled… _"isme kaisa thanks…yeh toh humara farz hain. Aur phir mujhe pura yakeen hain , jab tak Rajat tumhare saath hain, tab tak kuch bura nahi hoga. Aur phir ab tumhe apna hi nahi Rajat ka vaada bhi toh pura karna hai."_

Purvi seemed confused…. _"Kaisa vaada? Matlab?"_

Rajat came towards her and held her hands…. _"Main tumhe ek CID officer ke roop mein dekhna chahta hoon. Yahi vaada kiya hain maine khud se….aur main jaanta hoon ki yeh Vaada pura hoga..karogi na?"_

She nodded…. _"Aap jo kahenge main wo karungi kyunki jo aap mere liye kar rahe hain, wo toh koi apna bhi nahi karta. Thank you Rajat!"_

He smiled and pressed her hands lightly and then they sat in his car and drove off. They first dropped Purvi to Aastha Blind home and told Vineet about what the doctor said. He seemed contented and happy and thanks Rajat. Later, they moved towards the bureau and Tarika assured him that everything will be fine.

 _ **Next Morning…. Aastha Blind Home…**_

It was a Sunday, and as his Sunday ritual , Rajat reached the blind home, where the children came towards him , recognising his footsteps, today with a new face. He was greeted by her melodious voice…

" _Rajat…aap aa gaye! Good Morning!"_ she said searching for his hands and he eventually held them. He glanced at her… _"Tumhe kaise pata chala ki main hoon?"_ she smiled… _"Dost hain na aap mere. Aur jaise yeh bachche aapko pehchan lete hain, waise hi maine bhi pehchan liya."_ She said. He smiled and kept a chocolate bar in her hand. She chuckled like a little girl which made him smile.

Meanwhile, Vineet came there and hugged Rajat and they moved into the lawn to other elderly people. Sitting on the swing Rajat told Vineet that will start Purvi's treatment form the next day, i.e, Monday. He seemed satisfied and so did Vineet. In the meanwhile, the weather lightened a bit, the cool breeze started to flow. It seemed that its going to rain... Purvi stood up from her seat and spread her arms to feel the cool breeze. She was a happy-go-lucky girl. Its was yesterday, when she was angry with Rajat and Vineet both and today she was happy because of the single hope that she could see again.

She turned to them when she heard someone singing….It was Rajat and he held her hands…She smiled…

 _ **Tere Nainon ke main deep jalaunga…**_

 _ **Apni aankhon se duniya dikhlaunga…**_

Purvi turned to him…. _ **Achaa!**_

 _ **Wo kya hai….**_ She pointed to a side where there was a little temple….

 _ **Ek Mandir hai**_ He replied taking her towards it..

 _ **Us mandir mein..**_ She turned to him holding her hand..

 _ **Ek murat hai..**_

 _ **Ye murat kaisi hoti hai….**_ She placed her hands on his chest

 _ **Teri surat jaisi hoti hai…**_ He cupped her face while she smiled…

She held his hands and moved to other direction…

 _ **Main kya jaanu chhaon hai kya aur dhoop kya..**_

 _ **Rang birangi is duniya Ka roop kya…**_

He side hugged her…

 _ **Tere Nainon ke main deep jalaunga…**_

 _ **Apni aankhon se duniya dikhlaunga…**_

She smiled holding his hands and whispered a Thanks, when it started to rain. He held her hand and took her inside, but she denied. He looked at her…

" _Purvii..andar chalo! Bimaar Padna hai kya?"_

" _Rajat! Its raining…baarish mein bheegne ka maza kuch aur hai…aap bhi aaiye!"_ she tried pulling him but he held her hand…

" _Nahi Purvi…kal hume ke paas jaana hai…..chalo ab andar…yeh kya bachpana hai?"_ he said.

" _Isey bachpana nahi enjoy karna kehte hain…samjhe aap!"_ she freed her hand and moved into the garden and twirling around. He smiled ans watched her for a while….Was he in love?

.

Indeed , he was! He fell for him from Day 1. Her beautiful smile, her melodious voice and now her trust in him was making him fall head over heels for her. She noted a little girl in her , whom he didn't want to stop. He came out of trance when he heard Vineet's voice…

" _Pari andar chalo….bheeg gayi toh bukhar aa jayega…"_

Purvi chuckled.. _"toh tum aur Rajat ho na mera khayal rkhne ke liye"_

He was surprised to hear his name. She had trusted him completely. She freed herself from Vineet's grip and ran towards Rajat and held his hands…

" _Vineet aapka dost hain na…isey kahiye mujhe pareshan na bas barish mein bheegna hai…isey dantiye…"_ she complained like a little girl at which he smiled.

Vineet came there…. _"Rajat, tujhe kuch bolne ki zarurat nahi hai….main isey jaanta hoon….yeh bigad gayi hai..sab teri wajah se!"_

" _Areyy…maine kya kiya?"_ rajat questioned while Purvi giggled.

" _Bhaishab..ye jo aap madam se milne chale aate ho, uske liye chocolates le aate ho..isse aap usey hi bigaad rahe ho"_ Vineet complained.

" _Toh tujhe kya problem hai….Main purvi ko de raha hoon na…tujhe nahi. Tu muh band rakh!"_ He said making Purvi giggle.

 _Huhh..kaise dost hain….Maine tum dono ko milaya aur tum dono mera hi Mazak uda rahe ho…fine karo jo karna hai…main jaa raha hoon."_ He said showing mock anger and moved to his office. Purvi rushed to him and held his hand…

" _Sorry Vineet….main Mazak kar rahi thi."_ She said.

Vineet decided to tease her… _"Nai nai…ab tu barish mein bheeg…fir Rajat ke ghar chali jaana….wo hi tera dhyan rakhega."_

" _Purvi ko apne ghar toh main le hi jaunga…"_ Rajat said and whispered in his ears, winked at him and left the place kissing purvi on her forehead and telling her to get ready tomorrow morning by 9 am.

Vineet stood confused but smiled when he got what his friend just said and sidehugged purvi telling her that she was lucky enough.

.

 **A/N: Okay…another update…2or3 more chaps left.**

 **Will be updating soon..**

 **Please R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Another update is here! Thanks to all the people who reviewed on the previous chapter.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Rajat reached to pick Purvi from the blind home. Though she was a strong girl , yet today she was tensed. As Rajat reached for her hand to hold, she clutched his hand with other hand. He patted on her hand and then lifted her face….

" _Relax Purvi….I know tum pareshan ho, but trust me, sab thik ho jayega. Com'mon lets go!"_

He turned to move and at the same time they were greeted by Vineet. Purvi held his hand… _"Vineet tum bhi chalo na !"_

" _Par purvi Rajat hain na…aur phir agar main tumhare sath jaunga toh yahan ka kaam kaun dekhega? Aryan nahi sambhal payega sab kuch."_ He said.

Purvi clutched his hand tightly.. _"Mujhe nahi pata Vineet, par tum mere sath chal rahe ho…..bas!"_

Vineet sighed and looked at Rajat. He smiled…. _"Vineet, pari keh rahi hai toh chal le. Shayad tu sath hoga toh purvi ka darr kam ho jayega. Waise bhi aaj kuch tests karne wali hain. Uske basis pe hi operation ke liye time dengi vo."_ He looked at both Purvi and Vineet.

Vineet looked at him… _"thik hai Rajat…I am coming."_ Purvi smiled and held both of Rajat and Vineet's hand and they moved towards Rajat's care and drove off to Lifeline Hospital.

.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital…**_

They reached there, and Vineet helped Purvi come out of the car and the trio moved inside. Tarika was waiting for them talking to Sara. They reached to them and greeted purvi holding her hand, and looked at the other three people…

" _I will get some tests tak aap log mere cabin mein baithiye. I will take Purvi with me."_

They nodded and held Purvi's hand… _"Chalo Purvi, hume tests karne hai so that I can make your dream come true."_

Purvi smiled,and looked at her. She was still clutching Rajat's hand in hers. Rajat got his hand freed and patted on her hands, whispering that everything will be okay. She nods and moves in with . Rajat, Vineet and Tarika sat in the office waiting for them. Vineet looked at Tarika…

" _, I know aapne Purvi ke liye best doctor chuna hai lekin I just want to ask…sab thik toh hoga na?"_

" _Vineet, don't worry. Purvi will be fine. Maine aur Sara ne purvi ka case discuss kiya tha detail mein. Sara says there is still some chance left. So, don't worry."_ Tarika smiled.

" _Han Vineet..tarika is right….Purvi will be fine…wo apne sath sath mera sapna bhi sach karegi!"_ Rajat said in a determined tone. Vineet looked at her…. _"Tera sapna? Matlab?"_

Rajat smiled…. _"Maine khud se vaada kiya tha ki Purvi ke sapne pure karunga…wo pura tab hoga jab Purvi ek CID officer ban jayegi. Aur purvi ko apne sapne ke sath mera vaada pura karna hoga."_ He said confidently.

" _Aisa hi hoga Rajat ji! Aapka vaada bhi pura hoga aur Purvi ka sapna. Lagta hai, Purvi aapke liye bahut khas hain….We can start with the operation soon."_ Said coming into the cabin. Smiles made way on all the three faces. Rajat stood up from his seat….

" _Are you serious? Koi complication toh nahi hai na?"_ he asked out of concern.

" _Nahi …koi problem nahi hain. Inface I would like to admit her today itself. And I would like to do the operation as soon as possible…if you people are okay?"_ she said looking at them.

Rajat looked at other two and nodded…. _"Sure Doctor….aap jaisa thik samjhe!"_

smiled … _"Okay then….aap yeh form fill kijiye…I will admit her today itself."_ She took out a form and gave it to Rajat. He nodded and filled the form. Meanwhile, Purvi came with the help of nurse there and Vineet and tarika moved to her.

Tarika asked her… _"Are you okay Purvi?"_

She nodded… _"haan Tarika , I am fine."_

Tarika smiled…. _"Okay…..Now listen Purvi.. is saying for the operation for tomorrow…will you be fine?"_

Purvi thought for a while, but then a smile played on her lips… _"I am fine with it."_

smiled… _"That's great Purvi. I love your spirit."_

" _, Yeh spirit toh kahin kho gayi thi. But koi hai , jisne mujhe samjhaya ki agar second chance mil raha ho toh grab kar lena phir mujhe na sirf Maa baba ka balki apne dost ka sapna bhi pura karna hai."_ Purvi replied.

Rajat smiled hearing her and then turned to her… _"Thanks Purvi"_ he just whispered the two words and informed her that she will be admitted today and she requested him to stay with her to which she agreed. Later, Tarika and Vineet left.

.

 _ **Next Day…**_

Purvi was shifted to the Operation theatre and Rajat was waiting outside. Tarika and Vineet joined him there. For the first time in his life, Rajat seemed fearful. After a few hours, the door of the OT opened and came out and asked them to meet her in her cabin. The three of them were fearful but moved to her cabin.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…second last update! Why are they fearful?**

 **Stay tuned! Will be updating soon!**

 **Please R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Another Quick Update! Or shall I say the last update?**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers of the story for loving, reading, appreciating and reviewing it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **'s Cabin..**_

Rajat, Tarika and Vineet moved into her cabin and she asked them to sit down. Rajat looked at her…

" _Is everything fine? Purvi thik ho jayegi na?"_

could read their tensed faces and looked at the three of them and then spoke with a smile….

" _Everything is fine. But exact condition toh patti khulne ke baad pata chalega. Aap log relax kijiye. Purvi ko kaise kuch ho sakta hain, jab aap sab log hain. Exact condition 48 ghante baad pata chalegi."_

Everyone specially Rajat sighed. It seemed that he was relaxed to know that the first step towards his promise was completed. Vineet patted on his shoulder…

" _Thanks Boss! Agar tu nahi hota toh pata nahi kya hota! Thanks a lot!"_ Vineet said.

Rajat smiled…. _"jab tak main hoon tab tak kuch hoga bhi nahi Vineet! Ab bas Purvi ki patti khulne ka intezar hain. Maine Pune training academy mein bhi baat ki hain. They are all set to welcome Purvi again."_ He informed him happily.

Their conversation was interrupted by Sara, who asked rajat's signatures on some papers as he was bearing everything of Purvi's treatment. After that they moved out and even Purvi was shifted to normal ward, but she was still under the effects of sedatives given to her. After a while, Vineet and Tarika left the hospital and Rajat was left alone. He glanced at Purvi. Her face was calm and she was looking beautiful, even in the sleep , she was smiling. He moved his hand on her head and glanced at her serene face…..he spoke as if she was hearing her…

" _Ek kadam pura ho chukka hai Purvi. Ab ek naya step lena hai. Tumhe fir se training leni hai. Aur phir….._ (he looked at her again and lightly took her hand in his….) _aur phir main tumhe wo kahunga jo itne din se kehna chah raha tha. And I promise, ab tumhare daman mein sirf khushiyan hongi!"_

He smiled to what he just said and lightly pecked on her forehead. The hours passed. Slowly purvi was gaining consciousness. Rajat , who was asleep on a nearby chair woke up as he felt movement and looked at Purvi. He then supported her and made her sit. Purvi recognized his touch..

" _Rajat! Aap yahan? Vineet kahan hai?"_

" _Vineet sham ko tumse milne aayega Purvi. Tum kaisi ho?"_ he asked.

" _main thik hoon Rajat. Lekin mujhe hospital mein nahi rehna. Aur ye patti….yeh kab khulegi? Main kab dekh paungi Rajat?"_ she asked holding her hands.

He was happy to see her so excited about being able to see again. Meanwhile, came in and as she heard her, she went to purvi and held her hands….

" _Purvi, yeh patti khulne mein time hain. Tab tak tumhe yahin rehna hoga."_ She said at which purvi got sad… _"mujhe yahan nahi rehna…rajat boliye na inhe…please!"_ she pouted like a little girl at which he smiled.

He said… _"purvi, dekho , bas 2 din ki baat hain. Phir hum ghar jayenge..okay! I promise!"_ She turned to him to hold his hand… _"Pakka promise kijiye! Mujhepata hai aap bhul jaate hain."_ He smiled and kept his other hand on hers…. _"Pakka promise. Phir tumhare liye ek surprise bhi hain mere paas."_

She chuckled… _"Surprise! Wo kya? Aapko pata hai Rajat, mujhe surprises bahut pasand hain…bataiye na kya hai surprise?"_ she asked excitedly. He smiled and patted on her head… _"Wo toh 2 din baad hi bataunga. Abhi aaram karo."_ She pouted but then agreed.

.

The two days passed, and for now, it was time to open the bandage off purvi's eyes. Rajat and Vineet were tensed and excited though. took off the bandage and asked Purvi to open her eyes. She tried opening and had a blurred image in front of her.

" _Purvi, can you see something?"_ asked to which she nodded positively.

Her vision cleared and she could see three people in front of her. Rajat came forward and asked…

" _Purvi, are you okay?"_

She smiled as she looked at him. She was watching him for the first time and she knew , he didn't only had a beautiful appearance but a beautiful heart. All she could say to him was a Thank you and she hugged him. Tears leaked down her eyes…She parted the hug and hold his hands…

" _Thank you Rajat…aaj aapki wajah se main phir se dekh sakti hoon. Yeh aap hi ka vishwas tha ki sapne sach ho sakte hain…..aapka yeh ehsaan main kaise chukaungi?"_

Rajat smiled and looked at her…. _"Mera vaada pura karke. Aao, its time for your surprise!"_

He forwarded his hand and she kept hers in his and they moved out of the hospital. Purvi was confused but didn't ask him anything and he drove her to the CID bureau. She was surprised…

" _Rajat , hum yahan kyun aaye hain?"_

" _abhi pata chal jayega…chalo purvi!"_ he held his hand and walked in the bureau.

Inside the bureau, everyone was working and ACP sir was talking to someone. Rajat entered the bureau and called out to the other person…

" _Suryakant Sir…..lijiye..aapke sabse honhar student ko main le aaya hoon. Ab sambhaliye isey….she has a great future."_

It took sometime for purvi to recall that Suryakant Mishra was the head of the training academy, she was going into before the accident. She moved to him and touched his feet, and he blessed her. He looked at her…

" _Purvi ..are your ready? "_

She smiled and looked at him first and then Rajat… _"yes Sir! I am all ready. Ab vaada nibhane ka time mera hain. Let's go!"_

Pajat smiled and showed her a thumbsup. After that Professor Suryakant left with Purvi. Rajat had a contented smile on his face.

 _ **3 Years later…**_

It was a fine day in the bureau. Everyone was busy in their incomplete tasks, as there was no case reported yet. Suddenly. A chirpy voice greeted everyone…

" _Good Morning Everyone!"_

Everyone looked up at her in astonishment while she smiled….

" _Inspector Purvi Reporting on Duty Sir!"_

A smile made way on every face in the bureau. Rajat looked up and smiled as he saw a similar face. She came near him…..

" _Good morning Sir! "_

He smiled and whispered a Thank you to which she says…

" _thank you toh mujhe kehna chahiye Sir. Afterall aapne mere liye itna kuch kiya….koi apna bhi nahi karta itna. Ab main aapke liye kya kar sakti hoon?"_

Rajat smiles… _"zindagi bhar sath chalne ka vaada…karogi?"_

She was surprised and looked at him…He nodded and said…. _"Yes Purvi! I am serious!"_

" _Purvii, zyada mat_ soch _. He really loves you. You are lucky enough!"_ Vineet said. Purvi blushes and keeps her hand on his…

" _I promise Rajat…I will love you till the last breath of my life."_

He smiled and pulled her in his warm embrace. A new life for them had begun and they had a long way to go.

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A?N: Okay….the story ends here. Thanks for all the love and reviews on the story.  
Love you all! **

**Stay blessed and stay safe.**

 **God Bess!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
